Love is the Reason Why
by aliasfan
Summary: [ONESHOT] I'll come back to you, I promise! I know you will! We all know the words that Kairi and Sora said to each other when they were separated, but what were their thoughts?


1**AN:** Hello! This one-shot came to me out of the blue. It's kinda strange that the song in this one-shot is from 'A Goofy Movie', but it's actually a really good song, and it fits really well with what I'm writing. I hope you all enjoy it. I've got some other one-shot ideas, so hopefully all of them will turn out good too. I know this is kinda short, but I didn't want to fill this one-shot with mindless nonsense just to make it longer.

**Mr. Moogle:** For those of you who don't know, I am Holly's pet, and every time she writes a chappie or something, I'm supposed to say that she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Really, it's starting to get annoying! Maybe that's why she pinned this job on me, 'cause no one else would take it. Oh well, someone has to do it!**Dedications:** I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to Zanisha, Lithe, and lvkishugs. I love you!!!**"Love is the Reason Why"****-Sora's p.o.v.-**There she was, standing there, like an angel sent from above. She looked so radiant, so full of light. She seemed out of place in the dark and dreary place we were in...like a flower among weeds. Sometimes I feel like a weed when I'm around her, like I'm not worthy of her love. I think that's why I was afraid to tell her how I truly felt about her, because I thought she saw me as nothing more than a friend.I never really thought about my feelings for Kairi. Sure, I flirted with her many times when we were on Destiny Islands, and she had flirted back...at least I think she did! Riku and I had competed for her attention, and I never knew if she noticed. But I never wanted to find out if she did. I think I was always too shy...too scared to tell her everything I've been wanting to tell her for years.But after I sacrificed my life for her and then she saved me, everything changed. When we talked in the Secret Waterway, I knew right then and there that my feelings for her were true. And I found out that Kairi had feelings for me too. I had learned that we were a part of each other's lives no matter what. Kairi was inside me...and we shared a heart. That was something I wanted to hear!!I quickly ran up to Kairi. Donald tried to follow me but Goofy held him back. This was a moment just for Kairi and me. "Kairi!"Kairi looked up at me with those gorgeous, blue eyes. "Sora!"Destiny Islands was already starting to form, and the sand was slowly moving away from the platform I stood on. The ground shook, and I grabbed Kairi's hand as she slipped. "Kairi!"

_I got myself a notion_

_One I know that you'll understand_

_To set the world in motion_

_By reaching out for each other's hand_

_Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along_

_One way or another, together's where we both belong_

We've known all along that we liked each other, we were just too afraid to admit it. After all we've been though, I think we fully understand our destiny together.

"Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too." It pained me to have to leave Kairi again. But since we were about to be separated, I'd make sure that that separation wouldn't be forever. "I'll come back to you, I promise!!"Kairi desperately tried to hold on to me, but her hand was slowly slipping away. For some reason, I could tell what she was thinking, for they were my thoughts as well: 'Why do we have to be so far apart? I want nothing more than to be close to you!' But I think at that moment, we realized that we wouldn't be apart. We remembered that we were a part of each other, so we'd never have to be alone. Kairi looked up at me, and for once, we were seeing the same thing. We knew what had to be done, but we also knew that we'd still be together. "I know you will!!"

_If we listen to each other's heart_

_We'll find we're never to far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

I could feel it. It brought me true pain, but our grasp broke, and soon Kairi's form was getting smaller and smaller. But I cracked a small smile. She'd be leaving me in body, but not in spirit. I knew that there would be many obstacles along the road of life. Barriers would form, and at times it could seem as if we'd never get over them.

What was happening to me right then and there was a barrier. The girl that I loved was going home, while I was staying in another world. I knew it would be hard for both of us, but deep within my heart, I knew that I would make it back to Kairi. There was no way that I would just give up on us. I'd find a way to go back home, to go back to Kairi.

_If a wall should come between us_

_Too high to climb, too hard to break through_

_I know that love will lead us_

_And find a way to bring me to you_

_So don't be in a hurry_

_Think before you count us out_

_You don't have to worry_

_I won't every let you drown_

I hoped that maybe Kairi could still hear me, that I could tell her that I loved her. I called out her name, not once, but twice. "Kairi!" No response. Everything was starting to get hazy, and I was losing sight of her. "Kairi!!" No....she wasn't there anymore. I wanted to tell her everything that I'd been thinking just then. How she doesn't have to be lonely, because we're together. The darkness had stolen so much from people, but one thing they wouldn't take was Kairi. I wouldn't let that be the last moment I'd spend with her.

_If you're ever lonely, stop_

_You don't have to be_

_After all is stolen_

_I'll beat a way from you to me_

I remembered that time right before I battled Riku for the second time. I found out that Kairi was a princess, and that she lived inside of me. Riku had walked up to me and lifted his blade, ready to strike me. But I heard a voice inside me....it was Kairi. She called my name, and I was able to stop Riku's attack. I wondered if I could hear her then...

_If we listen to each other's heart_

_We'll find we're never to far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

I had called to her from within me. 'Kairi, are you there? If you are, then I just wanted to tell you that...I...love you...'

It surprised me when I heard a response. I didn't think that it would have worked. 'Sora? Sora...is that you? Where are you?'I guessed she had not heard what I said, but I didn't mind. 'I'm with you, and you're with me.'Kairi seemed a little confused. 'B-but, how is this possible? Why can we talk to each other?'I smiled, my eyes warming up as I knew exactly what to say. 'Love is the reason why...'==================================================================Man, this _is_ short. Oh well, I hope you guys still enjoyed it. And if it's a one-shot, I guess it's okay that it's short. Well, since you read this, why not review? 


End file.
